Book Wikia:Cykl Harry Potter
''Harry Potter ''- seria siedmiu powieści fantasy J.K. Rowling, wydanych między rokiem 1997, a 2007. Fabuła Akcja książki toczy się w alternatywnej wersji rzeczywistości, w której nie brak magicznych stworzeń i czarodziejów. Jednak ich istnienie jest ukrywane wśród normalnych ludzi (tzw. mugoli). Głównym bohaterem książki, jak wskazuje sam tytuł jest Harry Potter. Mieszka on z swoją rodziną w miasteczku Privet Drive, do ukończenia jedenastu lat. Wtedy dowiaduje się od półolbrzyma Hagrida, że jego rodzice byli czarodziejami i zginęli z rąk Lorda Voldemorta (Tom Marvolo Riddle). On sam cudem uchodzi z życiem spod Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego jakim jest Avada Kadewra. Chłopak rozpoczyna naukę w Szkole Magi i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie i poznaje tam dwoje przyjaciół, Rona Weasley i Hermionę Granger. Razem z nimi przeżywa mnóstwo przygód, które zostają zapisane w siedmiu książkach, m.in: dowiadują się o rodzinie Harry'ego, walczą z śmierciożercami i Voldemortem, niszczą horkruksyoraz poznają nowe stworzenia typu wilkołak i zaklęcia, pomocne do walki dobra, ze złem. Wydarzenia, w każdej książce, odbywają się między 1991, a 1998 rokiem. Lista powieści Historia Ilustracje Mary GrandPré jest amerykańską ilustratorką, znaną z ilustracji do amerykańskich wersji Harr'ego Pottera, które opublikowało wydawnictwo Scholastic. Jej prace można zobaczyć także w polskiej wersji. Zanim jednak zaczęła pracę, postanowiła przeczytać książkę, by sprawdzić, czy jej traść jest zgodna z jej wrażliwością artystyczną. Z samą autorką spotkała się tylko raz i nie kontaktowała się z nią podczas tworzenia prac. Kontynuacje W międzyczasie Rowling napisała książki: * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je zanleźć * Quidditch przez wieki. * Baśnie barda Beedlae'a * prequel serii Harry Potter W lato 2016 ma odbyć się spektakl Harry Potter and the Cursed Child na londyńskim West Endzie, opowiadający o zupełnie innej historii, którą autorka napisała z Jackiem Thorne’em (scenariusz) i Johnem Tiffanym (reżyseria). 31 lipca 2016 scenariusz pokaże się w wersji książkowej, a ywdany zostanie przez wydawnictwa Little, Brawn. Pottermore W kwietniu 2012 roku, Rowling uruchomiła portal internetowy Pottermore, na którym znajdują się liczne gry i zabawy, nawiązujące do wydarzeń w powieściach. Dodatkowo, autorka co jakiś czas zamieszcza na nim krótkie opowiadania i ciekawostki na temat dalszych losów bohaterów serii. Sukces i kontrowersje W sumie sagę przetłumaczono (nie zawsze w całości) na 67 języków. Wszystkie siedem części spotkało się z olbrzymim uznaniem na całym świecie i odniosło potężny sukces. Za sprawą 450 milionów egzemplarzy, Harry Potter jest najlepiej sprzedającą się serią książek w historii. Z drugiej strony, powieści wywołały sporo sporów i kontrowersji, w tym religijnych i politycznych. Liczba sprzedanych książek Polska: * Planowany nakład książki Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci wynosił 700 tys. egzemplarzy. Świat: * 2000 – 30 mln egz. * 2003 – 200 mln egz. * 2007 – 325 mln egz. (stan na lipiec) * 2013 – 450 mln egz. Krytyka organizacji religijnych Wraz ze wzrostem popularności książek o Harrym Potterze w kręgach religijnych zaczęła narastać krytyka twórczości J. K. Rowling. Niektóre środowiska chrześcijańskie zarzucają serii promowanie magii i okultyzmu, twierdząc, że wizja dzieci praktykujących magię i spożywających substancje wywołujące zmiany fizyczne i psychiczne może oswajać młody umysł z praktykami charakterystycznymi dla satanizmu i neopoganizmu, jednocześnie umniejszając znaczenie religii. Jednym z krytyków był Benedykt XVI, który już jako kardynał żywił urazę do tej sagi/ Identyczną krytykę jak środowiska chrześcijańskie wobec twórczości J.K. Rowling prezentują również środowiska muzułmańskie. Według imamów i mułłów książki o Harrym Potterze odciągają dzieci od religii i Boga, opisując magiczne i fantastyczne elementy rzeczywistości, stojące w sprzeczności z religią. See also * Book Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategoria:Strona_główna